Bubble's Day At The Mall
by Bumble23
Summary: :)


Bubbles' Day at the mall

"I can't believe we're finally going to that new Magical Mystery Mall they built."  
Bubbles was literally bouncing, though constrained by the seat belt in the backseat of the  
Professor's station wagon.  
"Big deal," Buttercup growled back. "A visit to the mall can't be all that great. All we do is walk  
around for hours trying to look for stuff we want, and then we can't even fit out the door.  
"Come on, Buttercup," Blossom said to her. "You know very well that this isn't a normal mall. It's  
going to be a veritable theme park!"  
"Yeah!" Bubbles squealed with delight. Pausing for a moment, she said, "Blossom? What does  
'veritable' mean?"  
Blossom smiled to her sister and said, "I mean it's going to be exciting to go through and look at  
all the neat-"  
"JUNK!" Buttercup shouted defiantly. "Yeah, right! Let's just cruise through the stores lined with  
JUNK!  
Blossom glared at Buttercup. "What do you mean 'JUNK'?"  
"You know what I mean. All we ever find is stuff we can never use!"  
"You mean like the Goopy-Goop?"  
"That's different!"  
"How is it different?"  
"I can make some cool sounds with it!"  
"But what purpose does it have?!"  
The Professor stopped the conversation from escalating any more. "Girls! Calm down! We're  
here!"  
The three Powerpuffs looked out their window at the sensational sight of a 20-story tall, 450-yard  
long Mega Mall with windows everywhere and especially a dome at the top where several snack  
stands each with about 4 umbrella-covered tables could be seen. Plants were prosperous there,  
obviously being constantly fed with trace amounts of water directly to the soil. See-through  
elevators seemed to be the major way of getting around. Viewed from their angle, the Mega Mall  
was probably the biggest building the Powerpuff girls had ever seen.  
"Wow..." All three girls were practically drooling at the sight of the huge display before them.

The view from the inside was even better than from the outside. Inside, the walls were painted  
with abstract objects and colorful pictures that would offend Goth stylists. Water fountains were  
virtually the highest ranked attraction there besides the "Kiddy Kooler," where heavy mists of  
water were cooling down the youngsters inside the dome-shaped shower. The laughter of children  
could be heard everywhere. Other than the attractions of the base floor of the mall, shops lined  
every space the walls could fill, leaving no gaps to let even a fly make a nest. Security cameras  
were everywhere, but that was normal for any kind of mall.

"Where to first, girls?"  
The girls didn't even hear the Professor as they were absorbing as much of the astonishing sight as  
they could.  
"Girls?"

"GIRLS!"  
"Huh?!"  
"Where do you want to go first?"  
Taking no time to argue anything, the Powerpuff girls shot over the long line to the Kiddy Kooler,  
and began to hop around in excitement. Obviously, even the villains needed the time to cool down  
because there in the line was Princess, and she didn't look like she could wait.  
"COME ON! This is taking all day!"  
"Huh?" The Powerpuff girls looked at Princess as she began to make a huge scene in front of  
everyone waiting in line.  
"I haven't even got all day! When am I going to get my turn?! You have to have a time limit to  
be in there! They are taking all the fun out of-"  
The person in charge of the Kiddy Kooler said, "Little girl?"  
"It's Princess! And what?!"  
"It's your turn."  
"FINALLY!"  
Princess waked in and was bombarded by cold. Needless to say, she was a bit surprised.  
"YEOWW!" Princess bolted from the room before she got a good feel for the cold water, and  
started screeching. "COLD! TOO COLD! JEEEEEVES! TOWEL! NOW!"  
The whole building shook, and when it stopped, Jeeves came in through the entrance of the mall  
holding a towel. "Yes, madam." He maneuvered around all the people who had fallen in the  
ground in the "earthquake."  
"What took you so long?! Let's go! I'm leaving." Princess wrapped the towel around herself and  
marched out of the mall, seeming not to care when she stepped on anyone.  
"Very good, Madam," Jeeves said as he followed her.

"Princess was right," Blossom said as she emerged from the Kiddy Kooler. "That WAS cold.  
Brr."  
"Yeah," Bubbles replied, "But it was really refreshing."  
"Yeah, it was. Now let's go get a map of this stinking place," Buttercup growled.  
"Good idea, Buttercup," Blossom said in agreement.  
The Powerpuff girls and the Professor walked (hovered) over to the Information deck.  
The Professor leaned over the counter and said, "Hello. Would you happen to have a map of this  
here place?"  
"Yeah," the person on the other side of the counter ducked behind the counter and pulled out  
several pages that were stapled together. He handed the papers to the professor and said "It'd be  
better just to wander around until you found what you wanted, though. That's been colour coded,  
but the idiots that printed it out for us got 'em in black and white!"  
"Really?" The Professor looked down at the six-page booklet, flipping through it, seeing what the  
employee meant. "Well, thank you."  
"Don't mention it."

"Well, at least is was free," Buttercup said pessimistically as soon as they got to the escalator.  
Bubbles looked down at the moving set of stairs. The Professor looked at Bubbles and said, "If  
you don't want to ride the escalator, you can go ahead and meet us at the top, Bubbles."  
"No, I want to ride it," she said.  
Blossom stepped on. She looked like she was having a little trouble standing for a moment, but  
got used to it quickly. "Come on, Bubbles."  
Buttercup did a flip in mid-air and landed square on the steps with ease. "Come on and ride it! Or  
are you a bay-bee?"  
"Buttercup," the Professor scolded.  
Bubbles looked at the stairs as they moved in a fluid motion up towards the top. She stood  
looking at it for a moment before she took a deep breath and jumped forward. She landed on the  
steps just like Buttercup with no problems. "Hey, this is easy," she said, beaming with joy.  
When she got to the top, the professor and the girls were waiting for her.  
"How was it," Blossom asked.  
"It was GRRRREAT!" Bubbles giggled at her little joke.  
The Professor chuckled a little as well, and said, "Well, girls, where do you want to go first?" He  
braced himself for an argument. But instead of arguing, the girls all said at once,  
"ELECTRONICS!"  
"Huh?! Since when were any of you interested in electronics?"  
"We just are," Bubbles said cutely.  
"Okay, then," he said with a shrug. The girls followed him into a place called "Circuit Universe."

Inside were a whole bunch of Whirling gadgets, remote controlled vehicles, solar cells and other  
kits to create and learn about electricity, and in one corner was a large VR simulator. There were  
also several computers in the room with different operating platforms, and also a few special  
displays, including a Mega-computer that could run 900 Gigahertz, and other amazing feats of  
electronics.

The three Powerpuffs each dived in different directions.  
"COOOL!" Buttercup flew over to the VR simulator and put on the gloves and head gear. She  
then started to play, and you could see her engrossed in the equipment, and she was throwing  
swinging her arms everywhere, obviously in some sort of battle. The monitor on the side showed  
Buttercup in a black Ninja costume and was in deep combat with the Samurai.

Bubbles looked around at all the remote control cars. She sat in one that looked like it could  
support her weight and picked up the matching control. She started fooling around with the  
switches and levers and the car began to ride her around.  
"WHEEE!" Bubbles giggled and said, "This is the first time I've driven a car!"  
As Bubbles was giggling to herself she failed to notice a box positioned on the floor that was right  
in the path of her car. The car hit the box, flung Bubbles out of it and into a bunch of soft touch  
activated electronic dolls. The dolls came to life as Bubbles made contact with them. Many of  
them screamed, "WUPPA-WOO!"  
Bubbles looked around curiously, all the while giggling to herself. "Hehehe! That was fun!"

Blossom hovered over to the display case of the small kits to learn about electricity. Picking up  
one of the kits that let you make a motor and power it using an included solar cell, she flipped it  
over and silently read the instructions on the back. As she was reading, she muttered, "Hmm... the  
Professor can probably MAKE one of these kits..."

"Girls! Have you found what you wanted?"  
The Powerpuff girls all stopped what they were doing, gathered their items together and zipped  
over to their father.  
"Yes, Professor!"  
The Powerpuff girls presented what they picked out. Buttercup picked out the VR set, Bubbles  
picked out the remote control car, and Blossom picked out the kit to generate electricity.  
The Professor looked at all the items and said, "Looks good. Let's get it."  
"Yay!" The Powerpuff girls handed the toys to the Professor and began to hop in a circle  
joyfully.

The Professor paid for the toys and began to walk out of the shop when someone knocked him  
over and took the bags. As the man was running away, he said in a gruff voice, "Haha! Geek!"  
"Hey!" The Powerpuff girls zipped in front of the guy, who stopped running for a moment and  
said, "Get outta my way, ya babies."  
"BABIES!" Buttercup jumped up and did a spinning kick to the poor robber's jaw, knocking out  
several teeth and forcing him to drop the bag.  
Bubbles shot forward and grabbed the bag before it hit the floor. She raced back over to the  
Professor, who took the bag from her hands. Then she zipped over to the robber, who was sitting  
on the floor rubbing his jaw. He screeched in pain as Bubbles kicked him in the spine, breaking a  
vertebrae (but not paralyzing him), just before Blossom came in with an uppercut.  
"Urk," the robber moaned. "What are you?"  
"Geez! Are you new," Blossom asked acutely.  
"We're the Powerpuff girls," Buttercup announced self-righteously .  
"Yeah," Bubbles said. "And we never lose!"  
The villain fainted in front of the whole second floor as it erupted in applause. In a dramatic family  
moment, the three Powerpuffs hovered quickly over to their father's outstretched arms and the  
four embraced in a group hug.

The mall had pretty much quieted down. Townsville Police and Paramedics arrived shortly after  
the incident and put the crook on a stretcher to be pulled out to the hospital. Bubbles was  
scanning through the map they had gotten earlier, trying to make some sense of it..  
"Come on, Bubbles," Buttercup said as she, Blossom and the Professor began to head towards the  
elevator.  
Still reading the map, Bubbles hovered in the direction of the elevators. The doors opened, and  
Blossom, Buttercup and the Professor walked (hovered) in and examined the extreme expression  
of the artwork that was also painted inside the elevator. However, as Bubbles was hovering  
towards the elevators, another one opened up, and Bubbles went into that one, not realizing that  
it was the wrong one. The doors closed on both elevators.

"What do you think that is," Blossom asked, pointing up to a small picture on the ceiling of the  
elevator of a funny-looking man on a spinning wheel spinning what looked like straw into spools  
of gold.  
"That's artwork of the story, 'Rumpelstiltskin,' Blossom," the Professor explained.  
Buttercup chimed in. "You never told us that story, Professor."  
"I didn't? Well, isn't that quite forgetful of- Hey, are we missing something?"  
Blossom looked around. "Bubbles isn't here!"  
"Hey look," Buttercup shouted, pointing into the next elevator. Bubbles was standing in the next  
elevator car just checking out the pages of the map they got from the information desk. The three  
Utoniums watched as their elevator slowed down and the other one kept going, taking Bubbles  
with it.  
"Great," Buttercup scowled, crossing her arms. "It's just like her to get lost."

Bubbles stepped out of elevator and flipped through the pages one last time.  
"Hey, Professor," she said, "I can see everything as if this were really in colour! Isn't that- Huh?"  
She looked around, realizing that she wasn't talking to anyone. She looked back at the map, but  
even if she read it just like it were in colour, she couldn't tell what level she was on. She looked in  
the direction of the elevator shaft once again, but still did not see any sign that told her where she  
was. Her mouth quivered for a moment before she broke down and began to cry. As she started  
to drift around aimlessly, she bumped into a potted plant and fell face first into the soil. When she  
finally got out of the pot, she realized that her face must have been really dirty, so quickly located  
the restroom and hovered into it to "freshen up."

Just as Bubbles had gone to clean herself, Blossom, Buttercup and the Professor had just ran up  
the escalator looking for her.  
"Bubbles," they called just loud enough so that Bubbles might hear if she was nearby. They  
looked around, but still no sign of Bubbles.  
"Let's try the next floor," Blossom suggested, hovering towards the escalator in the centre of the  
room.  
"Yeah," Buttercup agreed. The Professor followed them up the escalator.

Just as the others had gone up to the next level, Bubbles emerged from the doors of the  
bathroom. She was still wondering as to where she was, she looked around, trying to find  
someone else she knew. Just then, she saw someone. At the other end of the room, she saw Mitch  
Mitchelson running through the entrance to the arcade. She went in after him, flying above  
everyone else to get there without hurting anyone.

Inside the arcade Bubbles gasped, as she saw the biggest arcade of them all! She could tell this  
was so by the sign hanging in the doorways saying "Arcadia World - The Biggest Arcade of them  
All!" They had every kind of video game you could imagine. Race car games, dirt bike games,  
fishing games, football games, air hockey... you name it, they had it! The smile on Bubbles' face  
grew and grew, very much to the point where it looked quite silly. She instantly darted for an  
open race car game and inserted a quarter (never mind where she got it). This was a very fast-  
paced video game, and because Bubbles was not used to it, she lost very quickly. She instantly  
got angry and flew away from the game, searching for a better one.

Mitch looked into the display of a bloody shoot-'em-up game with a wicked grin on his face. In  
the reflection of the screen, he saw Bubbles behind him. He turned around, and sure enough, there  
she was, looking for a game to play. He decided to see of what she was made (besides the  
obvious). "Hey, Bubbles!"  
Bubbles looked over at Mitch, and started smiling. "Oh, hi, Mitch! Whatcha doing?"  
"Nothin'," Mitch said. "Wanna play this game with me?"  
Bubbles looked at the game with the bloody monsters. "House of the Red," she asked, quite  
sickened at the scene in front of her. "I don't think so. It looks too violent for me."  
"Aw, come on, Bubbles! You fight and kill monsters every day. Why are you complaining? Just  
pick up the gun! I'll even give you a free quarter."  
Bubbles couldn't really argue with that. "Ok." She picked up the gun and started to experiment  
with it. She pulled the trigger a few times, just to make sure she could use it right. She looked at  
the gun a moment and realized something. "This gun has been off-set!"  
Mitch looked at her, just as he was about to insert the first quarter. "Huh?"  
"Well," she continued, "if someone hits it with their hand like his . . . " she paused, hitting the gun  
once so that she reset the mirror's position, "it will become off-set. It will fire differently than it  
should."  
Mitch looked at her a second, piecing together what she said. "Oh. Well, let's play." He pushed  
the quarter in and set himself to shoot. Then Mitch pushed the second quarter in, after realizing  
what he promised, Bubbles also prepared herself. The scene opened to a man and his friends in a  
speedboat heading towards a city. Monsters and ghouls were attacking them, and they had to  
shoot them off with their guns. For Bubbles, this game was really easy, having had a lot of  
practice with hand-eye coordination during the Professor's practice sessions, and she was picking  
the monsters off like her life actually depended on it. Mitch, however was mainly missing every  
few shots. Bubbles easily got an extra life when she helped the persons in distress. Mitch,  
however, actually lost a life when he accidentally hit one of the people right between the eyes. By  
the time Mitch had to use his continue, Bubbles had gotten into the swing of things. She was  
chanting things like, "WHOOOO, DOGGIE," and "SEE YA IN HECK, MONSTER!" Mitch was  
getting a little freaked out, to say the least.

The Professor had finally reasoned that they had, perhaps missed Bubbles on one of the levels. So,  
they rode the elevator to the top. The Professor told them to check all the floors to look around  
with their X-ray vision.

Mitch had soon dropped out of the game. Bubbles however, was still on her first set of lives, and  
was steadily knocking out any enemy that showed its "pixelated" head. Also, a crowd was  
beginning to gather around, watching as Bubbles was blasting away at the bosses, sweat  
streaming down her face. The slightest distraction at the wrong time might make her lose a life.  
She just finished blowing the head off a large monster with a chainsaw when her sisters appeared.  
They saw what she was doing, and Blossom seemed to disprove of it, but Buttercup was, to say  
the least, incredibly impressed.  
"Man, Bubbles," she cried out, startling Bubbles, and nearly making her miss helping one of the  
humans. "I didn't know you had it in you!"  
"NO TALKING!" Bubbles was literally screeching as Buttercup just looked at her in shock.  
Bubbles was blasting at the many monsters on the screen with an intensity only seen in the most  
ardent gamers. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop from their sockets at any time, and  
her mouth was curved into the expression only used by someone who was concentrating. She  
looked like she was becoming a war machine. Her sisters watched as she finally beat the game,  
putting the gun back into the hook. She only paused a minute to watch the ending scene before  
she fainted from the aftermath of the supreme adrenaline rush.

Bubbles awoke under an umbrella. Upon further inspection of the area, and the large dome  
overhead, she realized that she was at the top floor of the mall. The Professor had her in his arms.  
"Are you all right, sweety?"  
Bubbles looked up at the Professor with a smile. But she couldn't think of anything really  
intelligent to say, so she simply said, "Where am I?"  
"It's okay, hon." He said. "You simply fell asleep after fighting your way through the levels of a  
video game."  
"Did I put my initials in?"  
"I did it for you," Buttercup said, thankful that her sister was all right. "Right after you conked  
out."  
Bubbles looked to her right and saw Blossom and Buttercup looking at her with smiles on their  
faces.  
"Thanks, Buttercup," Bubbles said. She lifted herself out of the Professor's arms and gave him a  
hug. Then she hovered over to her sisters and hugged them. Suddenly, yet predictably, a huge  
object launched itself through the mall's dome, disrupting this warm family moment. In a moment,  
they discovered that it was none other than Mojo Jojo, equipped with one of his ingenious  
inventions that he made to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. The girls immediately took the fight  
position as the Professor somewhat calmly went over to the snack stand and ordered four hot  
dogs.

Mojo, inside his vessel was laughing mirthfully in the glass dome of his giant machine.  
"Mwahahaha! I, MOOOJO JOJO have finally created a creation that will once and for all, and  
furthermore, retroactively destroy the Powerpuff Girls, and by doing so, I plan to completely  
eradicate them! I want to destroy them, because I am... MOOOJO JOJO, and my only plan in life  
is to reduce those pint-size- Oh. There they are! I will point to their location!" And as he said that,  
he pointed in the direction of the Powerpuff girls as they came toward him . . . Bubbles and  
Buttercup, at least. Mojo saw the girls flying toward him and began to congratulate himself for  
luring them into his trap. "Haha! I, MOOOJO JOJO am finally going to capture and destroy the  
Powerpuff girls! The three of them will- Hey . . . what happened to the other one?" He turned  
sharply to his rear and spotted Blossom. He almost said a curse word, but realized that this is a  
family cartoon, and merely said, "CURSES!" The three Powerpuff girls slammed into Mojo's  
machine with all his might, streaking right through the metal exterior and out the other side,  
Blossom grabbing Mojo just as the ship exploded into bits. Mojo was knocked out by the  
shockwave, and Blossom flew him off to jail.

The mall employees had called an ambulance to help all the people that were knocked out when  
the shockwave of the blast ripped through the mall, and a clean-up crew to get rid of all the  
shrapnel. The Powerpuff girls saw that they had had enough enjoyment for one day, so decided to  
go back home. All three Powerpuffs were tired. Bubbles, especially, because of her enormous  
adrenaline rush. But that did not stop her from singing a line from one of her favourite songs.

"Let me take you down, cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields...  
Nothing is real, and nothing to get hung about!  
Strawberry Fields forever."

It seems she used up all her energy just singing that song, for as soon as she was done, she drifted  
in to a nice, peaceful sleep. She got her wish, as she began dreaming about those same Strawberry  
Fields. Goodnight, Bubbles.


End file.
